The (w)right time
by Schwerelos
Summary: A conversation between Phoenix and Apollo. Spoilers for AA5. (Please don't click if you want to remain completely unspoiled!)


**Spoilery! A/N:** So this was based out of my knowing-confirming, rather, that Apollo had gotten hurt because he had protected someone in court-and then knowing that Nick had stepped up and defended in court for him /because/ he had gotten hurt. That made me feel 1000% better about the whole Nick coming back thing. So I just had to write this because it all added up to being things I really, really love and. I just _had_ to.

* * *

The hospital was quite busy that day. It was to be expected, there had been an explosion after all. There had been many injured—not suffering of fatal injuries, thank goodness, most of the attendees had gotten out in time, but still had gotten scratched from the debris.

It had been fortunate, such an explosion could've ended with more than one death, but it hadn't been the case. It had almost happened, almost, but Apollo Justice had made sure it hadn't. He had stayed behind and helped the little girl Shinobu make it out of the court room safe. Even if the result had been him leaving with several burns close to his eye and all around his back and arms. He had protected her and Shinobu had been grateful and he would've felt happier about the whole situation, hadn't it meant that he wasn't able to make it to court, when it resumed.

Mr. Wright and Trucy had just arrived to check how he was doing. He was fine, he insisted, but neither of them believed him. He had made it a habit to say he was fine even in situations when it was clear he was most definitely not. This was certainly one of them. Trucy sat down by his side, smiling a bit sadly, happy he was (alive) all right, but a bit sad to see him like this. This was nothing, Apollo insisted. He would be up and about in no time. Trucy just held him tightly, maybe a bit more than she should've, but Apollo didn't mind. He stroked her hair for a while, actually very glad to have her (have them both) there with him and feeling more than a bit fuzzy at her showing such concern for him.

After half an hour or so, Mr. Wright insisted on Trucy going to check up on Kokone, who was trying to find out when the trial would resume (and where, since the courtroom was clearly unavailable for a couple of weeks at least). Trucy seemed reluctant to leave Apollo's side, but she nodded and stood up, assuring Apollo that she would be back, and she would bring goodies. Apollo smiled to her as she said goodbye and skipped away, then looked at Mr. Wright, who had clearly sent Trucy away for a reason.

Phoenix pulled up a chair next to Apollo's bed and sat down solemnly, not entirely sure how to bring up the subject. He knew Apollo would be touchy about it, but he couldn't let the boy risk his health any further. He knew there was only one solution to this—only one that would seem acceptable to him, one that he himself had been thinking over and over whether to offer, but one that he felt, now, was the right one.

He would defend in court in his place.

It took him a moment, words failing him somewhat regarding how to go about the subject, but Apollo knew, or at least, had suspected it would be about that.

"Apollo, I know you would like to take your defending case to completion but—"

"I really would."

"But you know what I mean when I tell you that it would be best if you rather stayed here and rest."

"I—"

"Now listen to me. What you did back there was really heroic. Shinobu is really grateful to you. You did what you thought was best and I have to say that I'm very, very proud of you. Even if I also felt a bit angry at the moment at your risking your life like that."

Apollo smiled—or rather, he grinned. He had thought Mr. Wright's compliments wouldn't mean as much to him, not after everything he had put him through and getting to know him that well—but apparently they still did. He still held much respect for this man.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright that—that means a lot."

Phoenix ruffled the boy's hair a bit, smiling fondly.

"Even so, and though you'd like to claim that your injuries are not as fatal as to keep you lying in bed, I'd think you deserve to rest. We wouldn't want you fainting in court, wouldn't we?"

"I wouldn't faint." Apollo pouted.

Phoenix stayed quiet for a moment. He played with his hands a bit, looking down, and Apollo wasn't entirely sure where he wanted to go with this conversation. He knew he would advise him to rest and let the defending to someone else but then why was he so hesitant about the subject himself?

Phoenix took a breath and looked at him.

"Please let me do this for you. Let me defend in your place."

"Mr. Wright?"

"I know it's been a while—a good while, actually and I know I'm probably rusty. But you know I've been working towards this goal and have just taken my bar exam not that long ago—"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't tell us how you did."

"I... I wasn't sure what to do with it at the moment. Not yet. After all, I was more focused in watching your career and now Kokone's and of course Trucy and her studies and—"

"...yeah?"

"I passed."

"Mr. Wright, that's...!"

Phoenix nodded, more than a bit embarrassed. He hadn't wanted to keep this from the kids; he just hadn't felt like taking the spotlight from them, not yet. But now, perhaps, it was the right time to come back.

"So you see. Maybe this was the moment I had been waiting for."

"You mean you were waiting for me to mess up?"

"No, you know I don't mean it that way, I meant—"

Apollo smiled. "I know what you mean."

"So? What do you think?"

Apollo felt a bit conflicted. Happy, yes, at the idea of his admired hero coming back to court at last, but he really, really wanted to finish this case, like every other case. He wasn't a quitter and he sure didn't want to give up just because of some burns and some explosion—but then again, it did hurt quite a bit and he _should_ get some rest and—

—as corny as it may sound, he mused to himself, somehow, this felt right.

"I would really, really prefer to keep defending this case myself. And I would if I had to, I'm sure you know. I wouldn't let just any other lawyer to take it away from me. But if it's you, Mr. Wright, then maybe... maybe it will be okay. It would be fine."

Phoenix smiled at the boy, feeling quite a myriad of emotions at his reply. Relief that Apollo wouldn't insist on defending himself, also a bit of fatherly pride at both his attitude and at the level of trust he had for him (even if he hadn't always been entirely worthy of it, especially back then when he had just met him). A spark of giddy, intense happiness at thinking of being back in court—and nervousness, like he hadn't felt in years, at the sole idea of defending again. But one thing he was certain of: it felt good, good indeed.

"Thank you, Apollo. I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know you won't." Apollo smiled. "And if you did, I will make sure Truce makes you make up for it."

Phoenix shuddered a bit at the thought and then laughed. Apollo laughed with him.


End file.
